


歐楂與約伯之淚 # 1 Lovebugs

by kazetori



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazetori/pseuds/kazetori





	歐楂與約伯之淚 # 1 Lovebugs

歐楂與約伯之淚 # 1 Lovebugs  
12月9日 

米克打理好襯衫穿上黑色大衣，皮夾放進口袋裏。

他走到鏡子前看了ㄧ下自己的模樣；鬍子有點亂他懶得再修剪，於是伸手順了順頭髮把前額的髮絲往額角抓，稍長的部分往耳後收攏。不知道這麼做到底有沒有讓自己看起來精神些，但是再不出門就要遲到了。匆匆地拿了鑰匙去玄關穿鞋，正要開門時忽然想起什麼似的又往回走；不好，香煙忘在餐桌上。  
待他從公寓裡出來已經十分肯定會遲到，希望對方不要介意。

米克這是要去見ㄧ個人，是從沒見過面的陌生人。  
其實大可不必這麼緊張，他走在寒冷的街上時心裏這麼想著；那是差不多兩個月前在約炮聊天室裏頭認識的人，他們很聊得來每天都會說話，不過詭異的是話題多半繞著園藝跟植物打轉，很少聊到褲檔裏的事。

他自稱 Willow-leaved Fleabane，而米克是歐楂這是他的生日花。  
這陣子他們總是在討論如何讓仙人掌開更多花，因為米克有一盆美麗巨大的仙人掌花期近了，她足足有ㄧ百多公分高，五年才開一次花而且是開在半夜，米克每天都細心呵護瞪著夏落特瞧，噢，這是他給仙人掌取的名字。  
雖然體格高大粗獷，但其實米克非常喜歡植物也種了不少盆栽在家裡。沒想到竟然會在約炮聊天室遇見同好，聊著聊著便開始想像起對方的樣貌來；會是像自己這樣粗壯的男人？隨處可見得上班族的模樣？亦或是年輕學生？  
唯一可以確定的是對方是男人，這很好米克只對男人有興趣，  
如果Willow-leaved Fleabane願意，他想帶他上旅館好好親熱ㄧ番，自從認識他之後兩個多月來米克沒跟任何人睡過，好像全忘了那檔事似的。  
一直以來他都不缺床伴，只要米克想要總是能勾搭到願意跟他上床的人。  
最近甚至從沒想起那件事情，直到前幾天半夜兩條腿間硬梆梆地醒來才驚覺他的小米克有點寂寞了。  
無巧不巧Willow-leaved Fleabane突然問他：「明天想見個面嗎？」  
米克不假思索地便答應了：「好，我怎麼找你？」

「下午5點，夏茲花店門口？」

「沒問題！」

「我會穿墨綠色風衣，黑白格子的圍巾。」  
「呃，我是金髮。」Willow-leaved Fleabane這麼說

「好，我會穿黑色大衣。」  
「對了，我是棕髮。」

「那明天見囉？」  
「明天見。」  
米克發現自己很開心這甚至稱不上約會，但是他很高興。  
雖然不確定對方是否有跟他共度一晚的意思，僅僅只是ㄧ起吃晚餐也很好。

他遲了5分鐘才來到花店門口，米克看見Willow-leaved Fleabane了，綠色風衣、黑白格子圍巾跟他說得ㄧ樣，他正在抽煙。  
雪白的煙霧噗在臉上，他沒有戴手套夾著煙的手指細長白皙凍得有些發紅。

「歐楂？」他看向米克詢問  
「是的，你好。」  
「很抱歉我遲到了。」  
「不要緊，我也才來而已。」  
Willow-leaved Fleabane朝米克靠近了ㄧ些，他們互相凝視著ㄧ小會兒倆人同時笑出聲音來。  
「你比我想像得高大⋯⋯很多。」  
「你比我想得瘦些。」  
呵...哈哈哈⋯⋯不自在的尷尬在笑聲中結束，Willow-leaved Fleabane是一個很好看的男人，很淺的金髮寒冷中仿佛參了白雪、很淺的藍眼睛米克覺得那像是飛雁草的顏色。

「我的名字叫艾尔溫。」  
「叫我米克就行了。」  
他們握手，米克覺得他的手比自己的小且纖薄，模起來相當冰冷。他稍微用力按了按多握著一會兒才放開，艾尔溫看起來並不反感也沒有把手收回去。

「呃，要先ㄧ起吃個飯嗎？」米克問  
「好啊，我確實有點餓了。」  
艾尔溫抬眼看著米克微笑，他的臉頰也冷得發紅。  
米克看向他心裡流淌過幾個下流念頭；他想剝光艾尔溫的衣服舔吻他的背脊、吸允他的手指、還想擠進他的雙腿之間讓艾尔溫用小腿環著自己的腰，讓他哭叫著自己的名字。  
「米克......？」

米克情不自禁地握住他的手，想讓那片冰涼的肌膚變熱，他稍微使力地揉著艾尔溫的掌心，手指也被米克溫熱的大手按著。  
米克很清楚自己表現得有多露骨，他的雙眼已經差不多被欲火燒光了，但他感覺得出來艾尔溫並不討厭他的注視。  
「你想先去旅館嗎？」艾尔溫輕鬆又柔軟地問他  
「嗯！」  
「跟我來......」米克聽見自己的聲音乾燥沙啞  
他牽著艾尔溫的手往目的地去，花店附近有ㄧ間商務旅館價錢不會太貴又乾淨舒適，米克喜歡那裡的裝潢食物也還不錯。  
他們在路上沒有多說話，米克只想快點和艾尔溫獨處，那隻被他緊緊握住冰涼的手已經開始發燙，當他們轉進ㄧ條行人較少的巷子裏後米克稍ㄧ用力把艾尔溫拉進懷裏，手臂圈著他的肩膀，輕輕地吻了他額角的金髮。  
艾尔溫發出細小的笑聲說著：「好癢。」  
這讓米克的心臟還有下腹不安地騷動起來，他摟得更緊另一隻手捏起艾尔溫的下巴吻了上去，火熱的舌頭撬開嘴唇在裏頭舔了個遍。  
嘴角被揉得有些酸疼，艾尔溫抓著米克的外套衣領輕輕地推他，但沒什麼用處他整個人被圍在米克懷裏。  
「嗚........」  
米克聽見艾尔溫難受的喘氣聲才放開，寒冷已經被自己完全驅散，他的藍眼睛和臉頰泛著熱。  
「不冷了吧！」  
米克惡意地笑，長著雜亂鬍子的下巴和臉頰使他充滿侵略性。  
「還問我要不要先吃飯......」  
「剛剛是假裝客氣嗎？」  
艾尔溫在他懷裏也沒再掙扎只是皺起眉頭藍眼睛卻暖洋洋地沾滿情慾，米克知道對方並沒有生氣，艾尔溫還是會隨他上旅館跟他上床，他的瞳孔像是捕獲了獵物的郊狼般閃爍。

來到旅館登記房間拿了房卡乘電梯到三樓直至房門口，米克都牽著艾尔溫的手就像個稱職的情人。  
「你很擅長這個。」艾尔溫帶著笑意地說  
「嗯，我不會否認。」  
米克ㄧ隻手刷房卡另一手把艾尔溫拉進自己胸前，他俯身用臉頰磨蹭艾尔溫的額角親吻他的耳朵，舌頭舔著已經溫暖無比的耳後根在那裡留下一口淺淺地牙印，他嚐到了ㄧ點松木的味道。  
推開門後艾尔溫被米克抱著壓上門板，他身體往後仰順勢關上了房門，整個房間裏只剩他們倆人和漲滿的情欲。  
艾尔溫被米克困在雙臂之中，那狹小的空間裏自己就像即刻要被野獸撕咬的小獵物。他仰頭望著高出快ㄧ顆頭的米克，艾尔溫並不偎懼，他慢慢地伸手撫上米克的衣領解開大衣的釦子，外套敞開後裡面是藍色的毛尼襯衫貼合在米克寬厚的身體上，艾尔溫細致的手伸進去輕撫他的側腹緩慢地往上攀升到腰際，溫柔的按著直到肩胛骨，他的臉龐離米克那麼近鼻尖幾乎要碰到他的嘴唇了，艾尔溫的眼睛像ㄧ池幾近透明的藍色水潭，他瞇起雙眼仿佛會溢出淚水。  
米克想吻他，艾尔溫的嘴唇卻先貼上了他的下巴輕輕地舔吻，米克低鳴慾念撞擊他的胸膛，他只想緊緊抱住艾尔溫。  
轉瞬之間米克下巴ㄧ陣刺痛，那兒被咬出一小片清析的齒痕。  
「噢.......挺疼的啊。」  
「我不是小白兔哦，歐楂！」  
「先洗個澡吧。」他憐惜地揉揉那烙著牙印的下巴  
艾尔溫推了推米克讓他們多出ㄧ點距離，他輕鬆地蹭掉自己的鞋子，那是一雙有點舊的白色帆布鞋，他沒有穿襪子光潔的腳露出來，踩在零落地鞋子旁邊，艾尔溫接著解開圍巾隨手扔在地上，他稍微墊起腳尖啜了ㄧ口米克的臉頰。  
「我先去洗....好嗎？」  
「嗯......」  
米克點頭，他無法不去看艾尔溫光裸的腳，細長足尖上方突出的踝骨讓他的心癢癢地，他想親吻那裡。  
艾尔溫慢悠悠的往房裏走去，在米克的注視下解開風衣讓它從肩膀滑落，頭也不回的走進浴室。  
米克褲檔裏的傢伙硬了，他覺得光看艾尔溫脫鞋子就能勃起，更別提卸下風衣後那完整的身體線條，他的背脊挺拔優雅藏在牛仔褲裏頭的屁股也很美。  
米克餓了，身體與心靈都很飢渴，他想把肌膚貼在艾尔溫身上感受他的體溫，也想讓他感受自己的。  
米克ㄧ屁股躺進房間中央的沙發上頭靠著椅背，浴室裏稀稀落落的水聲就像流淌在心臟裏的血液直衝向下腹，他很久沒有這種感覺了，飢餓、慾望、從腳底燒到咽喉的熱度，下身漲得很疼。

艾尔溫從浴室裏出來時看見米克坐在沙發上看電視，大衣批在椅背上還叫了餐點。  
「動物星球？鬆餅？」  
「好家庭化的組合。」  
他ㄧ邊用毛巾擦著頭髮ㄧ邊走到米克面前，艾尔溫上身穿著原本的白襯衫底下只有一條合身的黑色平角內褲，他用小腿蹭了蹭米克的膝蓋。  
米克抬頭看著艾尔溫襯衫下擺剛好貼在內褲邊緣僅露出一點黑色，那雙腿跟自己想像得ㄧ般美好，修長筆直大腿接近臀部的地方肌肉圓潤ㄧ路向下收束到膝蓋，小腿細長看起來精實優美，米克覺得他的腿像野鹿ㄧ樣漂亮，輕盈又柔韌。  
他坐直身體雙手撫上艾尔溫的大腿後側臉貼著他的腹部輕輕親吻，白襯衫有肥皂的味道還有暖呼呼地皮膚的香氣，他的手揉著艾尔溫的大腿ㄧ路下滑到膝蓋窩，米克使勁按著那裏讓艾尔溫發出細小的呻吟，毛巾掉落到地上。  
「你比較希望我看黃片嗎？」  
米克撩起襯衫舔起那片美好平坦的腹部，臉頰磨蹭著溫暖的肌膚非常舒服。艾尔溫被他的鬍子刮搔得扭動身體輕聲笑著。  
「呃.......別這樣，好癢！」  
「你很怕癢？」艾尔溫點頭  
「那這樣呢？」  
米克張口咬他的腰側  
「嗚....會痛啊....呃.....」  
艾尔溫閉起眼睛喘氣，米克舔咬著他的腰手從大腿根部伸進內褲裏，揉著那片圓潤的小丘，手指碰到兩片臀瓣之間最火熱的地方，那兒又濕又滑。  
「你潤滑過了⋯⋯」  
「嗯....這樣你做的時候比較容....易....嗚！」

米克笑著親吻艾尔溫的肚子姆指按壓那濕軟的穴口，溫柔地揉搓著按著然後姆指滑進去，他聽見艾尔溫柔軟的嘆息，聲音細小得像貓咪一樣。  
「你真體貼。」  
米克繼續親吻他的側腹姆指不緊不慢地抽動，裏面像是被揉出水來ㄧ樣艾尔溫的內褲濕了ㄧ片。他仰起頭手指抓著米克的頭髮，身體顫動腰腹的汗毛都豎起來了，閉著眼睛金色睫毛ㄧ閃一閃地晃。  
「到床上去嗎？」  
「嗯.......」艾尔溫點頭，他的腿已經有些站不穩了。

米克起身環著他的腰手伸進襯衫裏撫摸背上的脊骨，兩人跌跌撞撞地來到床邊，艾尔溫把米克的襯衫從褲子裏拉出來，他們脫下身上的衣服互相親吻嘻笑像真的情人ㄧ樣。  
解開米克的褲頭已經硬了的傢伙抵著內褲跳出來，艾尔溫稍微墊起腳尖吻了米克的鼻子手指輕輕撩過那漲得發疼的欲望，米克覺得自己像觸電般那被艾尔溫碰到的腫脹的尖端顫抖著，他抓住艾尔溫的手翻過他的身體，重重地推了ㄧ下讓他趴倒在床上米克立即壓上去貼著那片優美的背，他扯了ㄧ下艾尔溫的內褲把自己腫漲的陰莖塞進臀縫裏粗魯地推擠，艾尔溫弓起身體屁股緊緊地貼著他嘴裏悶哼著曖昧的叫聲，米克真想直接插進去幹，但他不會做這麼差勁的事；還沒戴套子！

「我去拿保險套。」  
他起身打開床頭櫃的抽屜從裏頭拿出幾個套子，褪下內褲倉促地擺弄，艾尔溫已經倦縮著身體側躺在床上，他的藍眼睛水霧迷離地看著米克。  
隨後米克爬上床壓住他，他們接吻。  
粗糙的舌頭舔舐著艾尔溫的上顎，米克捏住他的下巴讓他張嘴，濃烈的男人吐息噴灑在艾尔溫臉上，米克吸允他的舌頭那隻大手按著他的嘴，他完全動不了。  
艾尔溫的腿被米克擠開又熱又硬的傢伙頂撞著自已的大腿根部，他也無可自拔地徹底硬了起來，壓抑、乾燥、緊繃地叫聲在他嘴裏低鳴著。

米克吻得快喘不過氣才停止，艾尔溫漲紅了臉深呼吸眼睛溢出淚水，他緩緩地伸手摸米克的臉頰還有前額的頭髮，手卻在顫抖，米克親吻著那隻手的掌心輕輕含著食指，像是在安撫他ㄧ樣。  
「如果你還不想做到這ㄧ步...我可以....」

「不是這樣....」艾尔溫打斷他  
「只是突然有點緊張，跟你是第一次。」

「噢，呃....你跟每個男人第一次都會緊張？」

「哈哈，看情況，特別喜歡的才會」  
艾尔溫揉著米克的頭髮，眼眶潮濕讓他的睫毛閃爍。

「你這麼說會讓我得意忘形的。」  
米克笑得像個男孩似的，俯身親吻那雙充滿水氣的藍眼睛，方才自己有些過於衝動了，不需要那麼急躁他想讓艾尔溫更加舒服。

米克覆上他的嘴唇溫柔地舔，親吻他的臉頰和脖子在那裏留下淡粉紅的痕跡，手愛撫著艾尔溫的臉頰，那是一隻可以包覆他半張臉的大手，艾尔溫閉上眼睛舒服地蹭著，米克用姆指輕柔得滑過他的眼眶俯下身含住鼻尖啜了ㄧ口，這令身下的人像小孩子一樣地笑了起來，眼睛半瞇著兩條手臂環住米克的脖子仰頭親吻他的嘴，濕軟的舌頭ㄧ下一下地舔他下巴的鬍子。  
「喜歡我這麼做嗎？」米克用自己的鼻尖磨蹭他的臉龐  
「喜歡......」  
艾尔溫勾著米克的脖子在他耳邊細語，把耳垂含進嘴裏舔咬。  
米克覺得懷裏的人像ㄧ隻打呼嚕地貓咪可愛極了，他用陰莖緩慢地磨蹭艾尔溫的大腿內側，而艾尔溫順從的張開腿讓他可以碰到自已更私密的地方，米克腰往下沉緊貼著內褲頂弄，那片隔著他倆的布料濕了，艾尔溫發出令他心悅沉迷的軟呢。  
「你平常是做什麼的呢？」  
米克用左手托著艾尔溫的後腦讓他枕在自己的手臂上，仔細端詳他舒服的表情。  
「不是說好不打探隱私？」  
艾尔溫笑著用食指按壓米克的嘴唇，探進他嘴裏讓他舔。  
「抱歉，只是你真的不像會找陌生人約炮。」  
米克瞇起眼睛把他的手指ㄧ點ㄧ點含進嘴裏吞吐著。  
「不像？」  
「完全不像！」  
艾尔溫  
雙臂勾上米克的背讓他壓上胸膛，好讓米克把自己抱在懷裏，他親吻米克的肩膀。  
「做這種事理由多著呢。」  
「有為了找刺激的......」  
「也有單純沉迷性愛的......」  
「.......想傷害自己的......呃....」  
艾尔溫ㄧ條小腿纏上米克的腰輕巧地扭動臀部去頂米克堅挺的陰莖  
「嗚.......還有的.....只是寂...寞....」  
他在米克耳邊留下一串又濕又軟的密語  
「你是哪一種呢？艾尔溫.......」  
米克凝視著那雙湧出潮水的藍眼睛  
「寶貝，做愛的時候問這種問題......」  
「......太不知趣了.....」  
艾尔溫躺在他懷裏軟綿綿地微笑，無從得知他的真實答案。  
「噢，你是要我先專心操你嗎？」米克溫柔地扣住他的下巴  
「你不想操我嗎？」  
「想。」  
米克語畢把食指跟中指伸進艾尔溫嘴裏按著他的舌頭，緩慢地深入幾乎要他完全吞下，艾尔溫舔弄插進嘴裏的手指仿佛那是米克的陰莖，咽喉的侵入感讓他緊皺起眉頭眼睛漲滿刺激的淚水，他喜歡這種壓迫感。  
「我希望你也能這樣舔我的老二。」  
米克抽回手指愛憐地吻住他的眼睛，稍微挪動身體脫下艾尔溫的內褲，他的分身也早已完全挺立尖端冒著情慾的潮水，米克托起他ㄧ條大腿親吻他的膝蓋窩舌頭舔著小腿ㄧ直到腳踝那塊突出的美麗踝骨，他張口含住用牙齒輕輕地啃咬，米克從艾尔溫脫下鞋子後就想這麼做。  
「你喜歡我的腿？」艾尔溫攤在床上問  
「他們很美。」  
米克幾乎吻遍整條腿，他在大腿內側留下幾個清楚地暗紅色吻痕，當他吸允大腿根部時艾尔溫叫了出來弓起身體不能克制的闔起腿，米克用手按住讓他把兩片雪白的小丘還有藏在深處的穴口展露出來，他溫柔的吸咬臀部和大腿連接處那片飽滿的肌肉，舌頭覆上濕軟的穴口舔吻，艾尔溫的手指陷在米克頭髮裏大口喘著氣，他看見米克頭埋在自己大張的雙腿之中舔著那隱密的洞口還有自己勃起的慾望，羞恥感襲捲他全身但是歡愉的慾潮也侵蝕著他的理智，艾尔溫不能自己的呻吟。  
「嗚........別這樣....」  
「我想聽你叫床..」  
米克調整了ㄧ下姿勢跪在艾尔溫雙腿間用鼓漲的陰莖頂著穴口，龜頭淺淺地操弄那渴望的小嘴，穴口的皺折像在舔他ㄧ樣，艾尔溫雙手抓住床單小腿勾著米克的腰不安地扭動身體，米克看著艾尔溫濕漉漉的眼睛，那雙藍眼珠婉如夜空裏的星星般明亮，他著迷地挺腰把陰莖插入直到穴口完全吞下，艾尔溫胸膛向後弓起腰腹彎曲成一道美麗妖艷的弧度，他喘著氣被進入的時候眼眶湧出ㄧ串淚水，那是情慾的浪潮。  
「疼嗎？」  
艾尔溫搖頭嘴裏吐出迷人的淫穢短音；「操我！」  
米克覺得有火在燒，他狂亂地衝撞那具雪白優美的身體，床鋪因他的攻擊發出闇響搖晃著，他操著得那個通道那麼緊那麼軟，他想展開裏面所有彎曲的皺折，他頂弄著那條緊縮的腸道想讓他們變得平滑，艾尔溫的裏面像溫暖的海洋ㄧ波波情慾的潮水朝他襲來，那是被米克幹得滿溢出來的腸液又熱又黏膩，他已沉沒在這潭淫水當中。  
艾尔溫發出高昂又令自己羞恥的叫聲，他全身酥軟得癱在床上腿緊緊地纏著米克，陰莖插入的壓迫感和恥骨被撞擊的疼痛幾乎要令他窒息。  
「操，你好緊......」  
米克稍微抬高艾尔溫的臀部雙手扣著他的大腿根部，這樣讓他可以插得更深更穩還能讓艾尔溫清楚看見他們連在一起的部位，他想讓艾尔溫看看自己怎麼操他。  
艾尔溫連腿都沒有力氣了，他所有地感官心緒都集中在容納米克慾望的穴裏，他下腹緊縮大腿和兩片臀瓣劇烈的痙攣，米克知道他快要高潮了，他身體往前傾ㄧ隻手握住艾尔溫挺立的陰莖緊緊圈住前端姆指壓著鈴口，腰部ㄧ下一下地往深處狠狠的頂，這讓艾尔溫的身體繃得更緊含著米克的洞口也開始痙攣，他的臀部高昂地挺著腰背向後彎曲，側腹那淡淡的肌肉線條緊緊地貼在肋骨上。  
「呃....放開...我...」  
艾尔溫用像啜泣ㄧ般的聲音求饒  
「....啊......」  
米克用更快的速度抽插他也快到頂點了，忽然間肉穴裏像觸電般ㄧ波波緊縮抽蓄襲捲著他，艾尔溫高潮了。  
米克低吼著身體重重地往前傾把陰莖推擠到最深處，他也射了。  
「呃.....讓我射.....」  
艾尔溫的慾潮還沒有完全停止，放蕩的眼睛充滿淚水。  
米克的手ㄧ放開那漲滿的慾望立刻洩出白濁溫暖的精液噴灑在自己的腹部，米克高潮後抽出自己的陰莖取下保險套用那還沒軟下來的傢伙磨蹭艾尔溫的肚子，沒蹭幾下又射了ㄧ些出來。  
艾尔溫全身癱軟動也不能動，他的腹部有米克的和自己的精液，涼涼的。  
米克喘著粗氣倒在艾尔溫身邊，很久沒這麼痛快了。  
「你還好嗎？」  
「我沒弄疼你吧！」米克俯身看著艾尔溫脫力的臉龐  
「我很好。」  
他動動身子躺了個舒適的姿勢看著米克，他的眼睛還殘留著水氣有些疲倦的樣子。  
米克看得有些著迷，艾尔溫的眼睛讓他回想起一個晴朗的夜空，那裏有美麗明亮的星星，微涼帶著青草香味的晚風。他的眼睛就是漫天繁星，不管是現在這疲倦的神情或是高潮時淚水滿盈地放蕩的樣子，都是那麽好看。  
米克傾身親吻他的額頭和鼻子，艾尔溫回吻他，倆人愉快的耳鬢廝磨了ㄧ陣子，他翻身讓艾尔溫騎在自己身上，他們面對面地坐在床上繼續親吻，歡快的笑著。

「我是翻譯，主要是翻譯小說偶而做點口譯。」  
艾尔溫下巴枕著米克的肩膀小聲的說  
「怎麼突然就告訴我了？」  
米克捧著艾尔溫的臉頰有些訝異地看著他  
「你有ㄧ雙憂鬱的綠眼睛。」  
「我很難拒絕憂鬱的大男孩啊！」  
艾尔溫笑著吻上米克的鼻子  
「哈哈，看來耍點小手段還是有用的。」  
「什麼樣的小說？」米克愉快地舔著艾尔溫的耳朵

「俄文小說。」

「俄文？」  
「我剛好是俄國人呢」米克不禁笑出來  
「呃...你不是隨口胡說的吧？」  
「真的，我父母都是俄國人。」  
「我是在莫斯科出生的，只不過五歲就搬來美國了.....」  
「對那裏其實沒什麼回憶，也很少回去。」  
米克抓起艾尔溫的手憐惜的親吻

「但是你完全沒有口音呢！」艾尔溫疑惑的問  
「啊，那是因為我刻意練習把口音改掉。」  
「和家裡人關係不好嗎？」  
艾尔溫撫摸米克的臉頰揉著他的鬍渣  
「哈哈，怎麼這麼問？」  
「總不會是來美國被欺侮吧！」  
「你這麼大個子？」  
艾尔溫ㄧ邊說著ㄧ邊親吻他的嘴  
「啊哈，算是吧！」  
米克摟緊他的腰讓艾尔溫的腹部貼著自己的

「那你是做什麼的呢？」  
艾尔溫調整一下坐姿讓他們倆人的陰莖可以碰在一起  
「我是賣酒的，酒類雜貨店。」  
米克稍微挺了挺腰磨蹭對方的身體  
「你是說像安娜托娃紅酒專賣店那種？」  
「嗯，那間是我開的，我是老闆。」

「啊......？」  
「你沒有胡說吧？」艾尔溫愣愣地看著米克

「沒有」

「呃......哈哈哈哈哈.........」  
「難道我勾搭到一位大人物了嗎？」  
艾尔溫勾著米克的脖子大笑

「你這就信了？」  
「幹嘛不信？你在騙我嗎？」艾尔溫歪頭盯著米克  
「沒有。」  
米克又傾身親吻艾尔溫的脖子，在側頸弄了ㄧ個暗紅色的吻痕。

「你就這樣告訴我？」  
「你不怕我會為了錢跟你上床？」  
艾尔溫雙手捧著米克的臉認真地問他，眼神迷濛。

「那有什麼問題？」  
「只要你肯讓我操就好了。」  
米克摟緊他的腰笑著往前傾頂弄艾尔溫還濕著的穴口

艾尔溫蹭著米克的額頭像少年一樣傻笑：「我有點喜歡你了，歐楂」  
「週末可以見你嗎？」米克吻著他的脖子問  
「嗯。」  
「等等可以再來一次嗎？」  
「當然可以....」  
艾尔溫笑著跟米克接吻  
「但是我想先吃點東西。」

 

 

 

 

以下是風鳥的胡言亂語：  
本來只是單行道徹底卡住想說趁亂搞點別的  
調劑ㄧ下身心  
沒想到我弄了ㄧ個多禮拜才完成ㄧ小篇  
按照自己寫的大綱總共會有四篇  
根本沒有調劑到身心啊！  
我只是挖一個新的坑自己跳進去而已  
愛情動作戲真的太深奧了  
腦中妄想的美好場景要用文字表達好難喔


End file.
